


The Curse of a Siren.

by FlounderTech



Series: Lost Amis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Lost Girl
Genre: Enjolras is a Siren, M/M, Wolftaire, lost girl - Freeform, not quite angst, not quite fluff, the curse of whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire realizes the dangers of dating a siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of a Siren.

When the wolf came, Grantaire couldn't help himself.   
There were certain things that showed themselves when he needed to get out of the flat and away from Enjolras. His ears would pick up sounds that were a way away, if there at all. He could smell every other person the other man had been near up to the week before. He knew the signs before he had to wolf out and go.   
"R, go. You look like death."  
"God, man. Do you have to speak so loud?" His gaze turned to the blonde and gave him a look.   
"You need to go and get it out of your system. And don't go for the quick fix option." Grantaire sighed and looked up to the man.   
"You know I would only go to Courf if he needs a strong hit."   
"I know. I also know that you've used that as an excuse before." R simply grunted a response, pushing himself up from their shared sofa, placed a kiss on the other mans cheek, grabbed his coat and left.

He ran faster and harder then normal, speeding through the mighty forest that surrounded their city. There was a visible change in him. The stubble that constantly decorated his features had grew into more of a beard and his hair grew a mighty length in one fluid movement. He could feel his senses heighten to the fullest. Yes. This was how he was supposed to be, feel. His head was thrown back and he gave a triumphant howl, running further before staring his loop around.

It didn't take the wolf long to get back to the flat that he and Enjolras had managed to get hold of for the blondes down-time. After all, however much everyone loved Bousset, he was The Ash. And one can only spend so much time in the presence of The Ash before being told to take a break. After all - Bousset wasn't best known for his luck when it came to safety, and when one job is to protect the man...  It was almost as bad as the poor girl who was secretary to The Morrigan when Montparnasse was in charge of the dark. Grantaires biggest issue here was trying to pull himself back into a mostly human state, stumbling into the flat and resting on the floor by Enjolras' feet with his head on his lap.   
"Good Boy." The words were completed with a grin and a ruffle of the wolf man's hair, being greeted with a half whimper sound as Grantaire fell asleep.

Pain. A sharp, shooting dagger running into the depths of his head as Grantaire was pulled from his sleep. His instincts involved the destruction of the source of the noise, but even in his mostly asleep state, he pushed away, falling to the floor, hands pressed over his ears and screamed at Enjolras to make it stop. It was then that it became clear that Enjolras was whistling, which when considering he was a siren would be bad enough, it was lucky that Grantaire was still alive, let alone able to hear. Tears ran down his cheeks as the blond knelt beside him, stroking his hair ever so gently,  avoiding ears the best he could.   
"I am so sorr-"  
"How could you be that careless! You could have fucking killed me." That fact hadn't really styled in until Enjolras got a good look at his lovers face.   
"I didn't think. I'm sorry. So freaking sorry." His own features twisted a little and he looked down.   
"You could have... fucking... killed me..." Tears streaked down the man's cheeks as the ringing carried on in his head. Normally, the sirens whistle would knock someone out for an hour or so. Usually a bit more for a human. But Grantaire was as much human as he was a sober man when everything started to go wrong.   
"Taire... Taire look at me." Those orange eyes lifted to look at Enjolras and took in the look of fear on his features. The next thing the siren knew, he had a wolf man pulling him into a tight hug and pressed his face into his shoulder.   
"Just don't do it again." was the only response left that Grantaire could summon. 


End file.
